Little More, Little Less
by misskrum
Summary: Era apenas uma farsa o que os mantinha juntos. RWPP


Título: little more, little less

Sinopse: Era uma farsa o que os mantinha juntos.

Ship: Ron Weasley / Pansy Parkinson

Orientação: Hétero

Classificação: 14 anos

Gênero: Angst / Drama

Spoilers: 1

Formato: ShortFic

Idioma: Português Pt

Observação: Universo Alternativo

**Little more, Little less**

_por __misskrum_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson e companhia não me pertencem. Se fossem meus de certeza que teriam tido outro final x)

* * *

**1. Am I weak?**

Tudo nela era veludo... E veludo engana, veludo tem duas faces e é traiçoeiro.

Ronald Weasley não tinha como escapar daquele feitiço que a rodeava. Ele a via passar pela escola impecavelmente loira, impecavelmente fascinante. A pele dela parecia veludo. Ele queria tocar-lhe, mas ela ria-se quando passava por ele. Ela ria-se porque ele parecia uma criança a babar por ela. Mas ela era veludo, ela podia limpar.

Uma voz atrapalhou-lhe o pensamento.

- Ron, para onde olhas?

Ele assustou-se e voltou a cabeça para seguir o som.

- Nada Ginny... Para nada.

- Outra vez a loira rica? – perguntou-lhe a irmã.

- Eu? Ela é detestável. Nunca olharia para ela.

Ele virou outra vez a cabeça e suspirou.

_Ginny seguiu o seu olhar e acompanhou o irmão no seu suspiro. Sim, ela era detestável... Mas era para ela que ele olhava. Oh sim, ela era detestável aos olhos de todos... Menos aos dele._

**2. This is no good. This is insane.**

Era sempre uma máscara. Ela vivia com uma máscara.

Quando Pansy chegava a casa, despia um pouco da mentira em que vivia. Olhava no espelho e via os seus falsos cabelos loiros, lindos, curtos, perfeitos. Os seus olhos violeta, falsos, que ela tinha apenas para esconder os normais olhos castanhos. Tirou o casaco de veludo e passou-lhe a mão sentindo o macio da sua roupa. Ela estava rodeada de falsidades... Mas ela gostava, ela aproveitava. Pansy sempre gostou de exibir as roupas caras, a seda rara e o seu casaco de veludo preferido que guardava para ocasiões especiais. Ela estava rodeada de requintes, mesmo que muitos deles não o fossem realmente.

**3. Should I go if she calls out my name?**

Era apenas mais um dia na vida deles.

Ele estava atrasado, _muito_ atrasado para dizer a verdade, e isso não era uma maneira de começar bem o dia. Ron resmungava com a irmã sobre o tempo sobrenatural que a rapariga levava a se levantar da cama e que inevitavelmente os atrasava. Perto da escola ela correu ao ver Luna Lovegood que tinha aulas com ela e disse apenas um breve "Vejo-te depois!" ao irmão quando já corria. Ron apenas suspirou enquanto se dirigia à sala onde tinha aulas. Olhou para o relógio. Oito e cinquenta e cinco, estava vinte e cinco minutos atrasado. Merda.

Aqueles cabelos loiros eram facilmente reconhecíveis para ele.

Pansy estava a fumar encostada ao edifício com os olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto. Os passos dele abrandaram enquanto a admirava. Ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante... E estava sozinha. E atrasada. E não se importava minimamente com isso. Trinta minutos. Se ele não fosse para a aula rapidamente nem mesmo Hermione lhe ia valer mais tarde. Com esforço desviou os olhos dela e andou rapidamente. Só faltava um pouco para chegar ao edifício e a sala dele era a primeira.

- Weasley, não é?

A voz dela estava calma, embora uma ponta de sarcasmo fosse facilmente reconhecível, mas não aos ouvidos dele. Era a voz dela e caramba, como era perfeita.

- Si... Sim.

Ele não queria ter gaguejado, não _mesmo_. Ela olhou directamente para ele e sorriu. _Como é que ele não via o modo travesso como ela sorria?_

- Já te vi a olhar para mim.

A primeira reacção dele foi corar. _Ela não podia ter reparado... ou podia? _

Pansy curvou-se para apanhar um cachecol verde do chão e depois envolveu-o no seu pescoço. Estava frio sem o cigarro para a aquecer. Estava muito atrasada, ela sabia disso, mas não lhe apetecia ir às aulas. Muito menos naquele momento. É sempre tão bom provocar rapazes. Sobretudo quando eles coravam imenso e ficavam da cor dos seus cabelos. _Draco nunca ficaria da cor dos cabelos dele corado_. Ele já era da cor dos seus cabelos naturalmente. Pálido, definitivamente ele era pálido. Branco e/ou cinzento? Sim, essas eram as cores dele. Agora aquele rapaz à sua frente não. Ele usava um casaco cor de laranja que ficava horrível com os seus cabelos. _Draco também nunca faria isso_, ele vestia-se sempre bem. Tinha os cabelos mais flamejantes que ela já tinha visto... Mais do que toda a sua família, é certo. Tinha uns olhos azuis excepcionalmente brilhantes e chamativos. Ele parecia simpático e gentil. _Os olhos de Draco nunca pareceriam simpáticos ou gentis_. Os olhos eram cinzentos, frio e gelo. Ele era altivo e arrogante, assim como ela. Era por isso que se davam tão bem.

- Não deverias ir para a aula?

Pansy ria-se ao observá-lo. As mãos contorciam-se nas luvas castanho avermelhado e ele encarava o chão... E tinha mudado de assunto.

- Tu também e no entanto continuas aqui.

O silêncio instalou-se entre os dois. Ela baixou-se outra vez e na mala pegou outro cigarro. Estava frio.

- Porque fumas?

Ela não respondeu.

Ele foi para a sala, contrariado pela expressão fechada dela. Quando já tinha batido na porta ouviu-a responder:

- Aquece-me.

**4. ****What's there to gain?**

Via-se o quanto Pansy amava joguinhos. Ela sorria quando os olhares dos dois se cruzavam se ninguém estivesse a ver. Se pudesse, passava bem perto dele de maneira a que ele pudesse sentir o perfume que emanava dela. Ela estava a deixá-lo doido, completamente doido com o mistério que a rodeava. Ele não lhe podia tocar, apenas se podia contentar em observá-la.

Tinham-se passado duas semanas, uns malditos 14 dias, desde aquela troca de palavras e nunca mais tinham falado. Se não fossem as provocações dela, Ron tinha pensado que não passava de um sonho. Como qualquer outro.

Naquele dia ela estava especialmente bonita. O cabelo loiro caía-lhe pelas costas cobertas por um casaco preto que era folgado e curto mas que parecia ser suave. A camisola era cinzenta clara e um pouco comprida, mas justa. O cachecol verde e cinza estava envolto no seu pescoço e com uma mão ela agarrava-o e atirava a ponta para a cara do rapaz que a acompanhava. As botas eram pretas e as calças jeans apertadas estavam dentro delas. Ela estava adorável. Perfeita, na opinião dele.

O que já não era nada perfeito era quem a acompanhava. Draco Malfoy, o seu _inimigo_. Ron odiava-o desde que tinha posto os pés naquela escola. Ele achava-se muito superior mas na verdade o que ele tinha era dinheiro, só isso e nada mais. Mas parece que para raparigas como a Pansy, dinheiro é mais do que suficiente.

Aquela cena estava a revirar-lhe o estômago. Ela continuava a atirar-lhe a ponta do cachecol enquanto ele lhe tentava apanhar a mão e com a outra forçava-a a dar-lhe um trago do cigarro dela. Mimado, viciado. Sentiu vontade de experimentar também, de pegar num cigarro e mostrar-lhes que também existia, mas sabia que isso era patético e que além de lhes proporcionar uma diversão ainda ia arranjar problemas com os amigos.

- Aí estás tu!

Um rapaz de olhos extremamente verdes e de cabelo preto no ar sentou-se ao lado dele ao mesmo tempo que lhe batia amigavelmente nas costas.

- A Hermione não está contigo, Harry?

Harry revirou os olhos. Intervalo - Hermione – Biblioteca. Toda a gente sabia isso.

- Biblioteca, acho.

Harry olhava distraidamente para Luna Lovegood que lia sentada a um canto sozinha. Ela não parecia triste com isso, parecia nem se importar ou ao menos reparar que não estava acompanhada por alguém que falava e brincava consigo. Ginny às vezes juntava-se-lhe nos intervalos, mas não estava por perto.

- Harry! Ron!

Uma rapariga morena corria para eles com um livro debaixo dos braços e verdadeiramente contente.

- Encontrei aquele livro de que te tinha falado Ron, ele vai ajudar-te para aquele trabalho de inglês...

De repente a voz dela ficou dura quando percebeu para onde Ron olhava. Harry suspirou, ele sabia que eles gostavam um do outro, qualquer pessoa que estivesse com eles numa sala via que ali havia faíscas. No entanto, Ron andava um bocado estranho, aluado mais precisamente. Ele não ouvia nada, falava pouco e já o tinha apanhado várias vezes a olhar para Pansy Parkinson. Ela não era assim tão bonita, era exibicionista e convencida. Para Harry, não passava de uma rapariga parva e sem interesse. E tinha que haver uma razão para Ron olhar para ela.

- Hum, deixa aí, Hermione. Obrigado.

Os olhos de Harry praticamente gritavam _"Temos de falar!"_ para Hermione e ela consentiu em silêncio. Ela já sabia que algo estava errado com Ron mas parecia que Harry não sabia de nada porque a olhava com aquele jeito confuso que ele tão bem fazia. Bem, ela iria dar um jeito, Ginny deveria saber de alguma coisa.

**5. Should I speak?**

Estava bastante frio, era um típico dia de inverno.

Hermione esfregava as mãos uma na outra para ver se aqueciam e elas continuavam geladas apesar das luvas grossas. Dali conseguia observar perfeitamente Ron e Harry que estavam sentados naquele banco perto do campo de futebol onde muitas vezes já tinham rido, contado histórias, apanhado sol e onde eles habitualmente se sentavam no intervalo. Olhou para o relógio. 5 minutos. Já tinham passado cinco minutos desde que a campainha tinha tocado e nada de Ginny Weasley por ali. Começava a ficar impaciente com a espera. Podia simplesmente procurá-la, mas onde? Toda a gente ia para ali nos intervalos... Teoricamente, ela costumava ficar na biblioteca da escola mas isso tinha pouco interesse no momento. De repente viu um conhecido cabelo vermelho a passar por ela e chamou não muito alto:

- Gin, Gin, Ginny!

A ruiva olhou para trás e sorriu.

- Hermione! Não estás na biblioteca.

Hermione estava impaciente, agarrou na mão da ruiva e começou a levá-la na direcção contrária a que ela ia. Ginny parecia confusa com a atitude da amiga.

Assim que se afastaram o suficiente para que ninguém estivesse no campo de audição delas, Hermione perguntou um pouco a medo:

- Ron Weasley. Pansy Parkinson. O que é que me escapa?

Ginny ficou temporariamente muda. O olhar de Hermione era decidido agora, já não tinha nada a perder. _Ron estava iludido por Pansy_. Sim, essa era a verdade. Isso ia-lhe passar e ele ia perceber o quanto continuava a gostar de Hermione Granger. Era tão límpido como água.

- Nada, Hermione.. é só uma fase creio eu. Coisas de rapazes!

Ela sorriu e pôs a mão no ombro da amiga. Ela tinha que falar com o irmão.

- Ele gosta de ti, ele sempre gostou. Pena que seja burro o suficiente para não o admitir.

Hermione não acreditou minimamente naquelas palavras.

- Ele não gosta de mim, Ginny, não é nada disso! Mas eu sei que ele se vai magoar com... _aquela coisa_.

Ginny não teve coragem para continuar a encarar os olhos de Hermione. Ela tinha sim que falar com o irmão. _Definitivamente._

- Alguma coisa se deve ter passado... Não te preocupes. Eu também não quero que ele se magoe. Mas ele não gosta dela, Hermione. Ele não podia gostar de uma_ coisa daquelas._

Os olhos castanhos chocaram. Pois é, nenhuma delas acreditava verdadeiramente naquilo.

**6. In my mind I betray you one again.**

Ron estava à espera da irmã para ir para casa. Sentia cada músculo congelar com a espera. Queria ir para casa, tirar o casaco e aquecer-se. Tinha fome também. Merda, ela não se despachava e já não estava ninguém à porta da escola.

- Weasley, não é?

Ele paralisou com aquela voz outra vez. Será que tinha sonhado? Voltou-se para trás e não, não tinha sonhado com aquela voz.

- Parkinson.

Ela sorriu com a resposta dele. Ele ainda não se conseguia controlar plenamente na presença dela. Corava sempre e isso era delicioso. Ela puxou a mala para cima e tirou um cigarro. Com uma mão tirou o isqueiro do bolso das calças e acendeu-o lentamente. Estava bastante frio.

- Está frio.

Pansy tragou antes de sorrir. Ele ouviu e não se esqueceu. Os olhos dele seguiam o cigarro até à boca vezes sem conta.

- É verdade.

Ela ajeitou o cachecol e virou costas para ir embora. Ele continuou a observá-la até ela desaparecer da sua vista.

Era como se a conhecesse desde sempre. Era como se ela sempre lá tivesse estado sempre que ele tinha precisado. Mas não tinha. Nem nunca iria estar... E ele sabia disso.

Admirava os seus olhos enquanto ela via o seu reflexo na parte de trás do seu telemóvel e tentava disfarçar o pouco do eyeliner preto que se tinha esborratado.

- Os teus olhos...

Eram lindos mas não pareciam... _naturais_. Ela retraiu-se a voltou a cara para o lado contrário. Não estava a gostar do rumo da conversa.

- São olhos normais. Têm retina, íris, cristalino... São _normais_.

- Olhos violeta nunca são normais, Parkinson. – Ele fez uma cara feia. Não gostava de lhe chamar Parkinson, era tão _doente_.

- Eu gosto de violeta.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Eu também.

Ela pegou num cigarro.

As lentes de contacto fechavam o mundo dela. Proibiam que ele interferisse. Eram a barreira que se opunha entre eles. Entre ela e ele. Entre Pansy Parkinson e Ronald Weasley.

**7. Sometimes you breathe all over my scar.**

Sabia que se estavam a esticar. Ele não gostava dela. Não gostava mesmo. Do que ele gostava era da irresponsabilidade dela e do fascínio que ela exercia sobre ele. Hermione Granger... Ele gostava dela. É claro que gostava. Tinha sido assim durante anos, nada tinha acontecido que o mudasse, estava escrito que ficariam juntos.

- Tu nunca ficarás com ela.

Ela ria-se enquanto levava uma unha perfeitamente pintada de rosa claro à boca e a mordiscava.

- Porque dizes isso?

Ela parou com o gesto antes de responder e olhou para ele como se ele estivesse doido ao perguntar uma coisa daquelas.

- Tu não precisas de alguém que mande em ti... Precisas de alguém que te motive, que te solte.

- Eu gosto dela.

Ela sorriu de descrença nas palavras dele.

- Tu gostas de _gostar_ dela, Weasley. É completamente diferente.

O seu rosto ficou sério.

- O que sabes sobre gostar? Ou amar? Tu não gostas, Parkinson, e muito menos amas.

- Eu percebo do que falo. Hermione Granger não é alguém que possa, ou vá, ficar contigo. Não discutas.

Ela bebericou o café e levou uma mão ao cabelo, puxando-o para trás. Ele seguiu todos os seus gestos com atenção.

- Estás doida. Completamente doida. Tão doida como estavas no dia em que me fizeste prometer que te chamaria sempre Parkinson e que nunca seriamos vistos juntos perto da escola.

- São só precauções... Weasley.

Ron encarou-a olhando directamente naqueles olhos violeta tão estranhos e artificiais.

- Vergonha, Parkinson? Vergonha por eu não ser o teu querido amigo oxigenado? – ele perguntou enquanto se levantava – Por não ter o dinheiro dele? Vê bem, eu ainda tenho dinheiro para um café!

Pousou o dinheiro na mesa, vestiu o casaco e encarou-a mais uma vez. Ela continuava calada e com uma expressão de gozo. Ele abanou a cabeça e desistiu. Do veludo, daquele lugar, de tudo.

- E falavas tu da Hermione. Tu devias ter vergonha de pronunciar o nome dela... _Pansy_.

Ele começou a afastar-se quando ela respondeu.

- Os ciúmes não te caem bem, Ronald.

Já era tarde demais. Ele nunca gostou de veludo. Veludo tinha duas faces, assim como ela.

**8. I hate when you say I never fight for you. **

Ele queria irritá-la.

Ele costumava passar com a Granger pela escola, com esperança que ela sentisse ciúmes... Mas ela ria-se. Ela ria-se maliciosamente quando o via. Era completamente hilário vê-lo desesperado à procura dela pela escola na companhia da Granger que cada vez mais desconfiada olhava para ele. Era _completamente_ hilário.

Ela sabia como deixá-lo fora de si.

Ela fechava os olhos e deixava que a íris violeta desaparecesse momentaneamente. Em seguida ela sorria e agarrava o seu amigo de infância Draco Malfoy. Ele morria de ciúmes e ela gostava que ele se sentisse assim. Apesar disso, ela achava ridículo o que ele fazia só para estar perto dela. Eles não se conheciam, não é mesmo? Ele nunca estaria no patamar dela. Ela era um pedaço de veludo, ele era um pano áspero.

- Pareces doido, Ron.

O tom da irmã dizia-lhe que algo de grave vinha por aí.

- Isso deve-se...?

- Parkinson.

Muito directa. Talvez directa demais...?

- E pareço doido...?

- Parece que não vês mais nada à frente! Não entendo, parece que ela te cega!

- Eu vejo bem.

- Ai Ron, às vezes consegues ser tão... tão... ai que nervos, Ron. Reage! Pára de a procurar!

- Eu nunca a procurei, de que estás a falar?

- Das tardes que desapareces, das vezes que a Hermione e o Harry tentam vir aqui e tu não estás!

- Agora já não posso passear? Desanuviar?

O tom dele era calmo, moderado. E isso só a enervava mais.

- Desanuvia sozinho.

- Tu não sabes do que estás a falar...

- E tu não sabes o que queres! Que joguinho duplo é este, Ron?

- Eu não estou a jogar nenhum jogo.

- Estás sim! E continuas a mentir a ti próprio! Continuas a acreditar que não a estás a magoar mas parabéns Ron, tu estás!

- Eu nunca fiz nada para a magoar, bem longe disso. Mas tudo dá errado.

- Eu estou a falar da Hermione, Ron! Aquela que sempre gostaste. Aquela que sempre esteve ao teu lado, lembras-te?

- Eu... Eu sei.

Ginny decidiu desistir temporariamente. Ela sabia quando uma causa era perdida... E dava para pressentir que ele não queria falar sobre isso. No entanto ela conhecia o irmão. Era sempre assim. Depois destas conversas ele ficava sempre a remoer o assunto. Ela só esperava que ele tomasse a decisão correcta.

**9. We always end up closer than close.**

O quarto era claro, ele precisava de escuro para pensar. Retirou o casaco, pousando-o na cama enquanto se dirigia para a janela. As nuvens estavam cinzentas, ameaçadoras. Não deveria demorar muito para começar a chover. Ele olhou à sua volta. Tudo estava igual, tudo estava exactamente igual desde sempre. Ele gostava de comodidade. Ele gostava. Mas aquela monotonia de cores estava a asfixiá-lo. Estar dentro daquele quarto era torturante, claustrofóbico. Não iria conseguir pensar lá. Estava demasiado preso às suas origens, ao seu passado... E esse era o problema. Talvez o passado não estivesse sempre correcto. Talvez ele só quisesse mudar um pouco. Talvez ele só precisasse de experimentar, de saber que ao menos tentou. Mas ele não queria tentar porque ela não valia esse sacrifício. Ela _não_ valia. Talvez se ele repetisse esse pensamento várias vezes – muitas vezes - ele se tornasse realidade.

Voltou a pegar no casaco antes de sair do quarto. Ginny estava a sair da casa de banho quando ele passou por ela e ele ouviu a sua voz chamá-lo. Ele olhou para trás mas ela só disse "Não te precipites."

Não era altura para pensamentos racionais, ele só queria sentir o gosto da liberdade na boca.

Andou perdido por entre os bosques que rodeavam a sua casa antes de se dirigir ao lago que tanto gostava. Ainda não tinha começado a chover.

Estava farta de estar em casa. Estava farta de estar sozinha. Às vezes perguntava-se se era invisível naquela casa, parecia que ninguém a via.

Estava a chover e ela parecia gostar da sensação das pequenas gotículas a bater-lhe no rosto. Ela sorria perto do lago onde costumava ir tantas vezes. Não haveria perigo, ninguém a encontraria num lugar daqueles. Ela dançava à chuva, completamente alheia do mundo real... Foi quando ele a viu. Ele aproximou-se cautelosamente dela, e só quando chegou perto é que falou... E mesmo assim a sua voz tremeu-lhe um pouco.

- Eu sempre pensei em encontrar-te num dia à chuva.

O corpo magro dela estremeceu ao ouvir a voz dele. Ela virou-se devagar até ficar de frente para ele e curiosamente os seus olhos fitavam o chão. Os punhos estavam fechados e ela estava claramente desconfortável com a situação.

Ele mal podia controlar-se quando a viu. Ela estava tão bonita desprotegida das suas barreiras materiais.

A maquilhagem estava borrada. O eyeliner e o rímel preto tinham-lhe sujado o contorno dos olhos. E ele finalmente os viu... Castanhos. Lindos, perfeitos. Muito mais atraentes que os olhos violeta que ela mostrava se ele pudesse ter uma opinião. Ela estava completamente desprotegida porque a última barreira que ela tinha para o mundo tinha desaparecido. Agora sim, ele podia ler a sua alma.

Ele chegou-se a ela enquanto sentia a chuva a abrandar.

A cara dela continuava a fitar o chão, alheia aos movimentos do rapaz. Ela estava surpreendida. _Porque é que ele parecia continuar a achá-la bonita depois de a ter visto assim_? Levou as mãos aos olhos e quando olhou para as mãos, elas estavam pretas. Era assim que ela se sentia. Preta, suja, nojenta. Como se cada pedacinho de maquilhagem esborratada fosse uma pincelada ao acaso numa tela branca. Numa tela em que ela se revia. Numa tela que ela queria queimar. Queria ver aquelas pinceladas a arder, envoltas em fogo até serem cinza.

Ele acariciou a cara dela e ela olhou para ele. Ele sorria. Ele avançou para os lábios dela... Ele tinha que os tomar, ele tinha que os provar.

Os lábios dela eram macios... A face macia do veludo. Ele começava a mostrar êxtase por estar tão perto dela quando ela retirou a mão dele e se afastou.

Ela olhou para a boca dele, e ele tinha um pouco dela. A boca estava vermelha, vermelha assim como o seu baton. Aquele vermelho feriu-a. Muito.

- Eu preferia que nunca me tivesses encontrado.

Ele nunca tinha reparado que o veludo podia magoar.

Ela voltou para casa, humilhada pela proximidade dele. Ele não podia, ele nunca poderia chegar outra vez perto dela. Era _humilhante_. Olhou no espelho. E estavam lá as provas da sua humilhação. O cabelo loiro estava completamente escorrido, baço, feio. Os olhos estavam castanhos, normais, horríveis. A boca dela estava borrada, um pouco de vermelho esborratado perto dos lábios pelo beijo dele. A maquilhagem preta dos olhos estava escorrida pela cara e chegava a encontrar o vermelho. Vermelho e Preto. Assim como os cabelos deles. O dele era vermelho, vivo. Ela podia tentar esconder a cor do dela, mas ele sempre seria preto. O preto absorveu o vermelho. Era só isso que importava. Ela ia sobreviver. O preto sempre se sobreporia ao vermelho.

A reacção dela não o surpreendeu, mas magoou-o. _Porque é que ela reagia sempre assim?_ Ela era detestável. Tudo nela era detestável. A maneira como ela agia como se fosse dona e senhora do mundo. Como se ele fosse a pessoa detestável e não ela. Ele nunca percebeu o porquê do tratamento que recebia por parte dela. Talvez a sua irmã tivesse razão... Talvez aquele não fosse o momento para todos aqueles sentimentos estranhos... Dúvidas, ele continuava rodeado delas.

**10. I guess I'm no good.**

Ela gostava de veludo preto.

A cor do melhor veludo era preto. Preto era _fashion_. Veludo preto era Pansy.

Talvez não tivesse sido boa ideia ter ido às compras com a mãe, o gosto dela era um tanto ou quanto diferente do dela. Mas no fim, ela ganhava sempre.

Virou a cabeça vendo à sua volta algo que valesse a pena. Veludo, veludo, veludo. Podia ser uma mania antiga mas ela amava todos aqueles vestidos de festa do século passado... As mulheres pareciam tão elegantes com eles. Era uma pena que isso tenha passado e que agora quase não se vissem. Mesmo que isso não interessasse nada, uma vez que ela arranjava sempre maneira de o usar.

Aproximou-se de um pequeno vestido preto com mangas de veludo e passou as mãos pelo tecido. Era terapêutico. Era tão suave...

- Pansy! Não gostarias de um destes?

Voltou a cabeça na direcção da voz da mãe e viu o que ela segurava.

Um bolero de veludo vermelho.

Veludo. Vermelho.

Não, essas duas coisas não funcionavam juntas. Não. Nunca funcionariam.

Ele estava a aparecer em sítios que _não_ podia. Ela era veludo, não ele!

Era hora de acabar com aquilo.

- Mãe, não te lembras que o Draco me deu um? E tu sabes que eu não gosto de vermelho.

E tinha que acabar com aquilo rapidamente.

**11. I guess I'm insane.**

Dia do baile de finalistas. Suspirou. Como é que havia pessoas que podiam realmente achar aquele dia excitante? Era o último dia em que iriam estar no mesmo espaço. Depois disso, acabou. Mas nem tinha começado.

Não voltaram a falar depois do fim de tarde no lago. Não voltaram a trocar olhares. Ele não voltou a olhar para ela. Ele não voltou ao café. Ele fingiu que não a conhecia, que nunca a tinha conhecido. E havia um fundo de verdade nisso tudo, ele nunca a tinha conhecido porque ele só a tinha visto verdadeiramente uma vez. E ninguém conhece uma pessoa num só momento... Muito menos quando essa pessoa se chama Pansy Parkinson.

Voltou a suspirar quando olhou para o smoking. Ele não gostava de roupas formais e sentia-se mal ao saber que o Bill lhe deu quase metade do seu salário para comprá-lo. "Só se é finalista uma vez, Ron! Eu faço questão!" dizia ele contente. Mas Ron não queria comemorar. Sobretudo quando ela ia estar no mesmo salão que ele a noite toda. A mãe abriu a porta e perguntou-lhe se estava pronto, queria tirar-lhe uma fotografia. O seu finalistazinho.

Ele começava a se enervar. Porque é que toda a gente naquela casa sorria?

Vestiu-se em silêncio. Olhou no espelho. Algo faltava nele, ele parecia incompleto. E isso _doeu_. Doeu porque ele não estava incompleto. Doeu porque era apenas produto da sua imaginação.

**12. Should I bother shaking hands?**

Foi buscar Hermione para o baile. Toda a escola dizia que eles estavam oficialmente juntos. Não é como se alguma vez não estivessem estado mesmo.

Ela estava... Linda. Hermione sempre foi linda aos seus olhos, mas Hermione não era veludo. Hermione não era um mistério. Hermione não era falsa. Hermione estava verdadeiramente feliz e o seu sorriso fez com que sorrisse de volta antes de dar por isso. E foi um sorriso sincero. Um sorriso como há muito não dava.

**x**

_Estavam todos na limusine que o Harry tinha alugado. Todos lá dentro se divertiam expectantes com a noite que os aguardava. Era um daqueles dias que anos depois iriam dizer: "ahhh sim, foi memorável...!" Seguido de um suspiro que indicava o "Quem me dera voltar atrás no tempo!". Um dia memorável... Resta saber em que sentido._

**x**

Era tudo demasiado vermelho.

Ela estava farta daquela sensação asfixiante de... Vida.

Ela esteve no fundo, presa no seu mundo fechado, mas aquele cabelo trouxe-a para cima. Pansy estava há meses a viver na ilusão de algo que ela não podia ter. Aquele vermelho era tudo o que ela não quis e parecia dependente dele. Dependente do vermelho e da vida. Mas ela tinha escolhido não viver, era por isso que ela era dependente do nada. Era tudo uma grande mentira, e não havia porque encarar a verdade agora.

Assustou-se quando devido às luzes o cabelo do Draco parecia vermelho. Fechou os olhos. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele não tinha olhos azuis, não. Os olhos dele eram cinzentos, cinzentos! Arranjou o vestido preto. Já estavam quase a chegar.

**x**

_As raparigas riam, era um riso nervoso. Os rapazes cobiçavam cada centímetro da pele visível delas. Era a tradição. Era o baile de finalistas. Eram os beijos. Eram os motéis e o sexo. Fazia tudo parte das futuras memórias._

**x**

Ron estava na entrada do hotel onde se faria o jantar com Lavender, Parvati e Dean porque Hermione tinha ido à casa de banho e Harry estava a dar as últimas instruções ao motorista que tinha contratado. E foi então que uma limosine parou em frente ao hotel e ela saiu. _Ela_ saiu. E ele não conseguiu parar de olhar. Ele não conseguia explicar o porquê mas era quase magnético. Ela estava... Não linda, irresistível de uma maneira quase doentia. Pansy sorria enquanto Draco lhe beijava a mão e a conduzia para dentro do hotel. Ela não olhou para ele, mas ele notou que ela ficou tensa quando passou ao seu lado. Quis prensá-la contra a parede e passar as mãos pelo veludo. Quis beijá-la vezes sem conta porque Ron sabia que ela também queria! Ou que ao menos tinha querido! Olhou para o lado, Hermione já tinha regressado. Ela olhava-o de uma forma esquisita e ele simplesmente sorriu tranquilizadoramente. O seu coração bateu mais rápido quando ela levou uma das mãos ao seu rosto. Fechou os olhos àquele toque tão leve. Talvez ele não precisasse de veludo.

**x**

Conseguia vê-lo daquele lugar. Ele estava tão estupidamente feliz naquela noite que irritava. Ele não tinha que estar feliz sem ela. Desde quando é que ele não se importava com ela? Quis dar-lhe um estalo para ele olhar nos olhos dela. Não importava o que ele pensaria, ela tinha protecção! Ela sempre tinha protecção para tudo. E ele não tinha como a magoar! Mas então porque é que o fez?

**x**

- Ouvi dizer que ias embora...

- Sim Blaise, eu vou estudar na UCLA.

Ele ia a passar e parou, congelou, paralisou. UCLA? Los Angeles, Califórnia, Estados Unidos? Como assim ir embora? Recomeçou a andar e virou a cabeça na direcção dela. Ela tinha um copo de vinho branco na mão e bebia devagar enquanto olhava para o Draco.

-... eu também vou com ela. Fantástico, não é?

O loiro tinha uma mão na cinta dela, no veludo que ele quis para ele. Mas alguém o comprou... E ele era demasiado pobre para isso. Ele tinha a noção que isso ia acabar por acontecer... Era tão inevitável de patético.

Voltou à mesa que partilhavam para ir buscar a Hermione antes de passarem para o salão de festas.

Assim que lá chegou ouviu a voz da Parvati:

- Sabem quem se vai embora? A Parkinson e o Malfoy! Vão juntos para os Estados Unidos! Será que ela está grávida?

O Harry olhava para ele, a Hermione olhava para ele.

Deu o seu braço para a rapariga.

- Vamos indo, Hermione?

Ela apenas disse que sim com a cabeça antes de olhar para o Harry. _Talvez a noite não vá ser memorável pelos motivos certos._

**12. If she bleeds, should I wipe up the stain?**

- Vou buscar alguma coisa para beber, queres? – perguntou a Hermione.

- Eu estou bem assim, Ron.

Ele andou até ao bar. A música era demasiado alta e as luzes atrofiavam-lhe os olhos. O que iria beber? Ele não costumava beber álcool, Hermione não bebia e Harry não ligava muito a essas coisas.

- Quer alguma coisa? – perguntou-lhe o barman.

- Eu... Humm...

- Duas vodkas com limão – disse Pansy.

Ele olhos para os olhos dela, violeta.

- Que estás aqui a fazer, _Parkinson_?

- Vim beber, _Weasley_.

O barman entregou-lhes as bebidas e ela de um golo bebeu metade do copo.

- Humm, talvez seja melhor me trazer outra? – ela pediu ao barman.

- Não achas que estás a exagerar?

- Não me digas que estás a ficar como a Granger! Com que então agora és a moralidade em pessoa?

- Não sabes do que falas.

Desta vez, foi ele que se afastou. Porque já era tempo de fazer alguma coisa. Os lábios dela tinham baton vermelho. Mas não estava esborratado. E eles não estavam perto de um lago. E os olhos dela estavam violeta.

**13. I've submerged.**

- Está tudo bem?

- Não me sinto muito bem – respondeu-lhe o Ron enquanto olhava o salão. Pansy estava lá no meio, agarrada ao loiro hipócrita, a dançar.

- Eu suponho que fosse teu trabalho perguntar... Mas queres dançar?

- Eu não sei dançar, Hermione. Desculpa.

Ele olhou para ela. Ele gostava tanto dela... Tanto que daria a sua vida por ela. Doía vê-la a sofrer por ele. Logo agora que ele a tinha, passados tantos anos. Tinha sido só atracção estúpida pela Pansy, nunca seria nada.

- Eu volto já.

- Tu vais-te magoar. Ron, ouve-me. Fica! – ela pediu.

Ron olhou-a confuso.

- Hermione, eu vou só à casa de banho...

- Oh, desculpa. Eu acho que vou... ao bar. Sim, ao bar.

Hermione levantou-se e quando olhou para trás já não o viu. Nem Pansy Parkinson estava por ali.

**14. That's when I give in.**

- Que fazes aqui?

- Porquê esse tipo de perguntas para as quais tens respostas?

Ela estava a alisar o vestido curto, preto, Pansy e trazia um casaco de veludo na mão. Pelo menos foi o que ele achou. Respirou fundo, inalando o perfume dela antes de falar.

- Porque vais embora?

Ela olhou-o surpreendida.

- Não há nada para mim aqui.

- Fica – ele pediu.

- Não.

- Fica – ele pediu mais uma vez.

- Eu já tinha dito que não.

- Por nós, quer dizer, não deves ir embora porque te incomodo.

Ela sorria. O som da voz dela era veludo.

- Não existe nós. Tu sabes disso perfeitamente.

- Nunca existiu.

Ela olhou para ele.

- Mas tu sonhaste com isso... Ron.

Foi a primeira vez que ela usou o nome dele e pareceu errado. Demasiado forçado ou artificial. Mas era assim que ela era. Ele já devia saber.

Pansy entrou na casa de banho para sair pouco depois. Os seus olhos estavam castanhos.

- Decidi que não preciso de mais protecção esta noite. Não de ti, já que esta será a última vez que nos veremos e nada mais me prende a este lugar hoje. E eu sei que me queres perguntar algo, tens hoje a tua hipótese. Eu não vou mentir, tu saberias.

Ela parecia cansada enquanto falava. Encostou-se na parede enquanto esperava a pergunta que os separaria. Separaria algo que nunca esteve junto.

- Porque é que vais embora?

- Vê bem, eu gosto de química. Não de nós, necessariamente... Não de ti. E tu não gostas de mim.

Suspirou fundo antes de continuar.

- Eu sei que sempre amaste a Hermione. E eu gosto do Draco... À minha maneira. Tu deste cor à minha vida, deixaste-me dependente de toda a tua cor. Mas a minha dependência era apenas porque tu eras diferente de tudo o que eu sempre quis e tive. Havia algo que me puxava para ti mesmo que eu sempre negasse.

Ela deu um último sorriso antes de agarrar no casaco de veludo. Ele estava parado a olhar para ela e sabia que o que ela dizia era verdade. Ela continuou.

- Eu sempre soube disso. Desta nossa... incompatibilidade. É por isso que vou. Porque química não é o suficiente. Nunca seria o suficiente para _nós_. E no fundo eu sei que ia detestar foder-te a vida apenas para tu te sentires culpado e vires sempre atrás de mim. Porque tu podes amá-la, mas é a mim que desejas.

Afinal, ele tinha estado sempre enganado. Ela nunca foi a parte macia do veludo. Ela sempre foi a face de seda, fria e escorregadia. E naquele momento o veludo caiu ao chão. Não haveria mais nada que os mantivesse ali. Não juntos.

* * *

**N/A: **A música utilizada não está por ordem mas é linda e eu recomendo. É Insane de Damien Rice S2

Agradeço à Thai pela capa foda que eu amei imenso, à brenda que não me deixou apagar isto (eu ainda acho que fiz mal), à vick porque stardust é inesplicável e à minha mana que betou S2

Acima de tudo isso, dedico à **Lally** porque este era o seu presente de aniversário (sorry dear por não ser nada de especial x.x) que acabou por sair muito atrasado.

Read n' Review


End file.
